


[Podfic] W is for Worship

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, Cover Art Welcome, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofW is for Worshipby holdouttroutSummary:Teal'c questions the Gods.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] W is for Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [W is for Worship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/531385) by [holdouttrout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7slod1il3owhv36/W%20is%20for%20Worship.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:41 | 2.81 MB


End file.
